


It's Been.

by CT_Tup



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: And id also like to thank barnaked ladies for making a song that lets do such a good pun, Background Basira Hussain/Melanie King/Alice "Daisy" Tonner, Id like to thank Eddies Teddy for helping me pound out 500 words in four hours, It's been Blank Days Since Blank Shenaigan broads, John and Martin are meta mores, Multi, Notfic, im going to go relax with some selvtive stabbing ala needle felting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-16 02:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21028901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CT_Tup/pseuds/CT_Tup
Summary: It's been zero days since they havent caused any havoc in the archive





	1. Where to Start

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Flammenkobold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flammenkobold/gifts).

> honestly its really only canon complacent if youre squinting at the blurry grey blobs that are supposed to be letters two rows past the point where you should've give up. please enjoy it?

**It's been _3_ days since**

** John's Been Caught**

** Kissing Tim's Hand**

_Creator:_ Melanie King

_Location:_ Floating through the desks of the Archival Assistants

_Fun fact:_ Anytime Tim gets his hand on the board he uses it to tease more kisses from John.

It doesn't actually start in the hospital, although that is where it first happens. It really starts in the archive, and with many things back then, it starts with a fight. It starts bitter and angry, with Tim snarling that John, “only wants loyal yes Men to kiss his hand like a bloody king!” With John barking back, that "yes! <strike>no!</strike> he wants bloody fucking Yes Men!<strike></strike> <strike>he just wants them to survive this bullshit</strike>"

It continues when Tim wakes up in a hospital bed. And there’s John, sitting, waiting, watching. It continues when the second John’s done calling for a nurse, he picks up Tim's hand. He picks up Tim's hand and kisses it, and after he kisses it, he whispers that he “doesn't want yes men. He just wants Tim to fucking be alright."

If there's an ending, its not one we, or the Beholder, are permitted to see.


	2. Elilooas Bitchard

**It's been _<strike>0 </strike>_<strike>days</strike>_ 6_ hours**

**since Melanie and Tim**

**have butchered Elias's name**

_Creator:_ Sasha

_Location:_ A drawer in Sasha’s desk

_Fun Fact:_ Someone Elias new years ago tired to do it in front them and got tossed on his ass

Okay honestly everyone does it. They're tired, life sucks right now, and Elias is <strike>gleefully a bastard</strike> an easy scapegoat. It’s just, that Melanie and Tim do it a lot more a lot more than everyone else does! That being said, Melanie's favorite is Elflyass Bitchard, and Tim’s is Eli-ass Basterdchard. Their ultimate goal is for someone <strike>Daisy</strike> to slip up and do it in front of Eliasses

Here’s the thing. Elias, Elias enjoys it to be honest, its funny, it's creative, and it does keep them going in this shit show of a life! Of course if they knew he enjoyed it, they’d probably stop. He will not, of course, be letting them know under any circumstances that he enjoys it. 


	3. It's a Cat Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> theyre all connected so it's like three bits in one

**It's Been _5_ Week's **

**Since the Last Argument **

**for an Archival Cat**

Creator: John

Location: A mini chalkboard easel on his desk

Its actually Basira who fights for an Archive Cat the most, with Martin as a strong Second In Command. Her, Daisy, and Melanie aren't home enough to get their own. And everyone in the Archive likes cats, but John maintains that its too dangerous. 

* * *

**It’s been _4_ weeks **

**since Martin and Basira smuggled**

** an Archival Cat in under Johns nose**

Creator: Tim

Location: a sticky note tucked under papers on his desk

Fun Fact: Adynator is a hyperbole of something indescribable

Smuggled isn't the best word, but Tim knows his boyfriend, and he knows Basira, so he knows that they'd be terribly insulted if he simply said, They found a cat on the street and brought her inside while John -what do you mean things are happening around me- Sims, was cataloging. Tim uses smuggled as if Elias hadn't sauntered up, introduced himself to the cat, scratched her chin, and promptly suggested they name her Schrodinger. They named her Adynator.

She spends her days in the Archive, her food and dishes are tucked inside Basira's desk, she wanders, sleeps, hunts, and plays. When the women of the Archive eventually go home, she gets into her harness and leash, is tucked under a coat, and goes to either Basira, Daisy and Melanie's, or Sasha's for the night.

John is clearly not supposed to know about Adynator. John does in fact, know about her. Adynator, in all her cat wisdom and glory went and introduced herself to John during her second week at the archive, and so he gave up. But John will _ not _ be admitting that this is the _ Only _ reason his oblivious ass found out. He'll also be pretending he doesn't know for awhile.

* * *

**It's been 4 days **

**Since the last round of **

**What Cat in the Archive**

Creator: Elias

Location: A note on his computer

It starts like this. John fucks up. And he asks after "The Cat" -as if she doesn't have a collar with her name on it- to which Tim in all his smooth-talking glory, responds with, "What cat?" It devolves from there. 

Devolves into Elias waking into the Archive all "Martin your cat puked in my office." Martin looks him dead in the eye and says, "What cat"?

Someone walks in to Elias's office to complain about John being a dick and that ugly looking cat! why would you have a _cat _in the archive? Elias covered in cat hair faking curiosity, "What cat?"

It's Daisy and Basira on the phone to old contacts when Adynator starts demanding attention, "What cat?"

It's John taking a Statement while Adynator comes to naps on his shoulders, "Hmm what? there's a cat? I'm taking your statement"

It's Adyantor coming home with Martin, Tim and John on a night where they've tucked Tim in the middle of the bed, and Martin sleepily looks up when she jumps on the bed and Tim and John chorus "What cat" in unison.

* * *

Extras:

Adynator's Favorite Places to Nap

  * John's shoulders
  * Elias lap at his desk
  * Tim when he's napping
  * Basria's lap when she's reading
  * The boxes of statements
  * The cat trees Basira, Tim, Martin, and Melanie bought and scatted around the Archive

Company:

  * Tim's researching how to introduce cats to each other, while John looks into Maine Coons in Shelters, and Martin smiles smugly
  * Elias is hinting that dear Adynator need a long haired companion, This is so he can sit in is office chair and pet said long haired cat like a villain, while the pretty Oriental Shorthair sits regally on his shoulder
  * They name him Schrodinger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my laptop kept auto-correcting Adynator's name to tornado


	4. Miscellaneous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love these ones, i need the word count, but theyre not supplying me with enough words for their own chapters

**It’s been _2_ days**

** since Melanie's nicked **

**her girlfriends clothes**

Creator: Basira

Location: the note app on Basira's and Dasiy's phone

Fun Fact: She steals Daisy's leather jackets and Basria's sweaters most.

Excuses: She loves her girlfriends!

* * *

**It's been _4_ Days since **

**Daisy's Threatened to Stab **

**Someone with a Felting Needle**

Creator: Melanie 

Location: Her Phones Note App

Sasha campaigned that everyone gets some kind of creative hobby, and now her, Martin, and Basira, all knit. Tim, Elias, and Melanie, hand peace little quilts and table mats. Daisy, John, and Tim, do what Tim likes to call, Selective Stabbing aka needle felting. and now Daisy keeps a small tube of them to use as threats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> someone at my local Knot just Knitting club brought her needle felting kit to the latest meeting and when she left, she left it with me for the day so guess what i know how to do now. its very therapeutic and a Very Daisy, Tim, John thing to do


End file.
